


Baby, You're All I Need

by Myoneloveismusic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, human!Tim, werwolf!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: After a stressful day out in the field, Tim and Jason return home for some nice downtime. But what started as I night in with movies quickly turned into a trip to the bedroom where Tim learns about something new that comes with Jason's werewolf abilities.





	Baby, You're All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this lovely piece of porn for the JayTimNet and loved it so much I decided to share it with the rest of y'all. 
> 
> <3 MOLIM

They had been home for a few hours and put in a movie while they splayed out on the couch. It only took a little bit before Jason had pulled Tim into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist to keep him close. He was still unsettled after what had happened and Tim’s scent helped to calm him. 

He started to feel relaxed and maybe even a little drunk because of it, lips finally pulling into a lazy grin after everything that had happened. He began to pepper kisses across the back of Tim’s neck, lips dragging over the soft skin. Tim hummed, nearly forgetting the movie like Jason had as he tilted his head to the side to give Jason access to more skin. 

Jason smiled and hooked a finger in the neck of Tim’s shirt, pulling the fabric away so he could suck on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Tim sighed and leaned back against him, pressing his weight into Jason’s chest. Jason tightened his hold around Tim’s stomach and replaced his lips with his teeth, biting gently into Tim’s skin, making him squirm in his lap. 

Jason slipped his knees between Tim’s legs and spread them apart, keeping Tim from closing them as heat crawled under his skin. Tim’s hands went to the arm around his stomach, nails digging into the skin to keep from touching himself, wanting Jason to do that instead. 

“Jason…”

He hummed, skimming his teeth over Tim’s shoulder before he pressed a gentle kiss to the marks that barely darkened his skin. 

“What?” he asked, voice low and possessive. 

“Fuck,” Tim hissed, reveling in Jason’s possessive side. He liked it when it came out in public and Jason would tighten his grip on his hand or pull him closer, draping an arm around his shoulder as they walked down the street. 

“Touch me?” he asked, voice hitching and pitching upwards. 

He could feel Jason’s grin against his shoulder. The flat of his teeth pressing into his skin, lips spreading the first few drops of saliva as his grin widened. He worked one of his hands free from Tim’s grip and slid it slowly down over his shirt. 

Jason stopped just short of Tim’s jeans, making him squirm impatiently even as he struggled to gain traction because of the position. Slowly, Jason draped his hand over Tim’s quickly growing erection, his palm coming down first before his fingers wrapped around him. 

Tim lifted his hips to press into the grip, letting out a strangled breath somewhere between a gasp and sigh. 

“Please…” he murmured, letting his head fall back onto Jason’s shoulder. 

“You want to take this to the bedroom?” Jason asked, being generous and giving Tim a squeeze. It wasn’t a question really. He could smell Tim’s arousal and needed to feel him more than anything else. He needed to see that every part of him was okay. Had to make sure they would be okay. 

“Yes,” he hissed, teeth sinking into his lower lip as the heat underneath his skin intensified. He blinked, almost dizzy when he was spun around and lifted, his legs coming to wrap around Jason’s waist as he held him close. Tim’s nails dug into Jason’s shoulders as he walked to their bedroom, his growing erection rubbing against Jason’s stomach with each step. He bit back a series of whimpers that wanted to spill out and fought to keep from rubbing shamelessly against Jason. 

Jason smiled and took a deep inhale, pupils dilating as Tim’s scent surged around them. Tim isn’t sure what he smelled exactly, but it was enough to have him laid out on their bed, Jason pressing him into the mattress. 

Tim’s legs fell open from Jason’s waist and Jason sat back on his heels, eyes roving over Tim’s splayed form and the bulge in his jeans. Jason took a moment to admire Tim, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. He slid his hands underneath the hem of Tim’s shirt and pushed it back, large hands spreading over his stomach and spanning his lean body. 

Tim pressed his head back into the mattress and swallowed, Jason’s eyes zeroing in on the movement of his throat. He leaned over him with more intent, pushing insistently at his shirt until Tim pulled it off himself. Jason didn’t give him a moment to relax, wrapping his hands around Tim’s sides as his lips locked on Tim’s neck. 

He kissed, sucked, and bit at the skin, making Tim sigh or moan and squirm underneath him. Jason squeezed his sides as the smell of Tim continued to build in the air around him. 

Jason’s hands dropped to Tim’s belt and worked it open, pulling on the zipper of his jeans until he could pull them down Tim’s legs. He whipped them off with more flourish than necessary and Tim released a breathy chuckle into the air. 

Tim’s eyelids dropped and he bit his lip, looking at where Jason’s erection was still trapped by his own jeans. Jason pushed them down with his boxer briefs, stepping out of them and kicking his pants to the side. He knelt on the bed between Tim’s legs and nudged him backwards until his head was resting on the pillows and Jason could reach into the bedside drawer for the lube. 

Tim’s hands clenched and unclenched, grasping the comforter in his fists. Jason dipped his head and captured Tim’s lips in a kiss as he popped the cap on the lube and poured more than enough on his fingers. He reached down between Tim’s legs and gently prodded at Tim’s hole, pressing the tip of his finger inside and working it in and out slowly. 

Tim sighed when Jason twisted his finger, pressing in more thoroughly and working him open. His teeth latched onto Jason’s lower lip and he stared into his eyes as Jason worked his finger in deeper, thrusting evenly and carefully until Tim could take his entire finger. 

Jason pressed the tip of a second finger in, working Tim open as he sighed into the air and his erection became more flushed, color matching the blush that was already covering his cheeks and chest. 

Tim’s breaths became shorter as Jason spread him open and added a third finger. The air stuttered in his lungs as Jason thrust his fingers deeply, brushing his prostate and making the blush on his chest become even more violent. 

“Jason…” he pleaded. 

Jason ducked his head for another kiss, slipping his tongue through Tim’s lips. He sucked on it greedily, arms wrapping around Jason’s shoulders. Jason crooked his fingers as he pulled them out, not breaking away from Tim as he settled himself in between Tim’s legs. 

He made a blind grab for the lube and poured some onto his hand, giving himself a few good strokes to slick himself up. The smells emitting from Tim were drugging and overwhelming and he wanted nothing more than to drown himself in them. 

Jason guided himself to Tim’s entrance and slowly pressed inside, sliding in easily. 

“Fuck,” Tim hissed, breaking their kiss to suck in shallow breaths. 

“Shh…” Jason tried to calm him and nosed at his neck, pressing gentle kisses against his skin. “Tell me how you feel. Are you okay?” 

Tim swallowed and nodded. “Yeah.” 

“You want me to start moving?” 

“Yes,” Tim said, more certainty coming back to his voice. “God, yes.” 

Jason sat back and gripped Tim’s hips, thumbs digging into the skin above his hipbones. He pulled out until the head of his cock was all the remained inside and slid back in, keeping things sweet and slow. Tim sighed, eyes sliding shut. Jason barely paused before sliding out again, starting up a consistent pace. 

Jason exhaled hot breaths and pulled Tim towards him, snapping his hips at the end of each thrust to make Tim arch his back when Jason rubbed over his prostate, abusing the nerves inside of him and lighting Tim’s blood on fire. 

“Faster,” Tim shamelessly demanded. 

Jason obeyed, slave to the feeling and smell of Tim that was pressing in around him. It was times like these when he really wished Tim had the heightened senses he did so he could know how delicious and amazing he was. 

Tim’s hands slid up the mattress above his head and he tilted his head back, forcing his hips to arch downward to try and pull Jason deeper inside him as his heels dug into the mattress next to Jason’s thighs. 

“Jay…” he breathed, sounding a little strangled. 

“What do you need, Tim?” 

“I’m close.” 

There was a surge in Tim’s smell and it made something wild and feral tighten in Jason’s stomach. A voice in the back of his mind screamed how much he wanted Tim to belong to him. How right it was and how much he needed to claim what belonged to him. 

“You’re mine, Tim.” 

“Fuck…” Tim hissed, eyes widening as his gaze dropped to Jason. Jason wasn’t sure what was shining in his gaze, but it was enough to make him shudder. 

Jason tightened the fingers of one of his hands on Tim’s hip, fisting the other in the blanket next to Tim’s shoulder so he could lean over his slender form and press down into him. 

“Mine,” he growled, grin sharp. 

Tim shuddered and tilted his head to the side, maintaining eye contact with Jason even as he bared his marked neck. 

“Show me.” He swallowed. “Show me. Show the world, how much I belong to you.” 

Jason didn’t need to be told twice. He ducked his head, teeth latching onto the side of Tim’s neck, almost hard enough to break skin. Tim hissed and moaned, coming violently between them. Jason returned the moan as Tim tightened around him. 

He moved faster, chasing his own need and desire. Something shifted and he groaned, eyes widening as Tim got tighter and tighter around him until he couldn’t move anymore. His eyes widened and he let go of Tim’s neck. 

“Tim…I…” He cut himself off as he shuddered and felt himself come, not having expected the additional wave of pleasure that rolled through him. 

He fought to find some explanation as to why he was still inside Tim and why he couldn’t move anymore as he struggled to catch his breath. He felt panic rise in his chest and looked up to meet Tim’s gaze. 

Jason froze at how dazed and blissed out and utterly fucked Tim looked. 

“Jay,” he said, voice rough and gravely. 

“Tim I’m sorry, I-” He cut himself off when Tim lazily rolled his head from side to side. 

“Feels good,” Tim slurred, sounding drunk. 

Jason wrapped his arms around Tim’s slim frame and rolled them over so he was lying on his back and Tim was splayed out on his chest. He kept one arm wrapped around Tim’s back and his other hand sank into Tim’s hair, running through long strands. He kissed the side of Tim’s head and was rewarded with a pleased sigh. 

“Tim-” 

“Shh,” he interrupted. “I like it.” 

“You…like it?” 

Tim bit his lip and shifted, feeling the pull as he stretched around Jason. “Feels good.” 

Jason swallowed and let out a shaky breath, digging his head into the pillow. He was fucked a thousand different ways when it came to Tim and this was one more thing to add to that list. At this rate, he’d never be able to let him go, but if he was certain of anything, it was that Tim was more than willing to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, and kudos are always loved and appreciated! 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://my-one-love-is-music.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/m_o_l_i_m)


End file.
